


Good Bye Part Three

by musiclovinchic93



Series: Good Bye [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Reader makes the decision to leave Dean and the hunting life.





	Good Bye Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural or its characters, this is a work of fiction. Please leave feedback so I can write better fanfics!

**Warnings:** Angst, swearing,

 

It’s been 10 years since you decided to leave Dean. You started your new life in California. You were only there a few weeks before you found out you were pregnant. Shortly after you decided to move somewhere else because you didn’t want to raise your child in such a busy place. Once you saved up enough money, you bought a car packed up the little number of things you had and moved to Wisconsin. You figured there was a small chance you would run into them there. While driving threw Richland County, you fell in love with the hilly landscape. Once you came across Richland Center, you decided this was the best place to settle down and raise your baby.  
Months passed, and you had a little girl. You didn’t know what to name her, so you decided to name her after the month she was born. Maylee Mary (y/l/n). You thought about naming her Winchester, but you didn’t want speculation as to who her father was. When you told people her name, they just assumed her father was dead, and you didn’t bother correcting them if they asked.  
While staring out the window of the gas station you work at, you watched the clouds roll in. It was a cold April day. This weekend is going to be Maylee’s 9th birthday. You couldn’t believe much time has passed. It seems like just yesterday you were holding her in your arms for the first time as she brought her green orbs to yours in that delivery room. You have been in love with your daughter since that day even though she reminds you too much of Dean. Lucky the only thing she shares with Dean in his green eyes and his love of pie. Other than that she is the spitting image of you.  
Birthday thoughts and plans consume your head as you stock shelves in the gas station. The ring of the front doorbell sounds, but since someone else is working the register, you don’t have to stop stacking shelves. You stop in your tracks though when you hear a familiar voice talking to the register attendant.  
“Pump 3,” Sam says to your coworker.  
“Shit you mutter,” as you look up to see Sam’s plaid and jacket covered torso facing away from you.   
You drop the item you were holding and run into the back. Since you weren’t paying attention, you almost run into your manager. You excuse yourself while maneuvering around her.  
“Are you feeling okay, y/n?” your manager asks.  
“Not really,” you lie. “I think I might be getting the flu.”  
“Go home, take care of yourself,” you manager says. “I don’t want you to get anyone else sick.”  
“Okay, see you later,” you reply. You grab your jacket and purse from your locker and head towards your car. While turning the key into the lock, you feel a presence behind you.  
“Y/n,” Castiel says. “Is that you?”  
You cringe inside. The last thing you need is the Winchester brothers to know where you are. You pretend you didn’t hear him and get into your car. You start the ignition and drive away as fast as you can.  
After you get home, you change out of your work clothes and start up your Keurig. You make a cup of peppermint tea and relax on the couch. Maylee won’t be home from school for at least another hour, and you don’t want her to see you this worked up. The last thing you need is her finding out that her father is in town. When she asks about him, you change the topic. The only thing she knows about him is that she has his eyes, and you want to keep it that way.  
After calming yourself down, you watch out the window waiting for Maylee to get off her bus. When you see the bus pull up, you walk outside to greet her.  
“Hey sweetie, how was school today?” you ask. You take her Frozen backpack from her while she skips to the front door.  
“It was awesome!” Maylee replies. “Since the teacher was out sick, the sub didn’t know what to do so we just watched movies and had playtime all day!”  
“Sounds like fun!” you say as you walk her into the house. What you didn’t notice though was there was a figure wearing a trench coat and a blue tie hiding on the other side of the road watching your every move.


End file.
